День Святого Валентина
by Teisson h
Summary: АУ, ЗоСаны. Попытка создания собственной современно-школьной АУ.


Автор: Teisson h

Бета: Almaviva

Название: День Святого Валентина.

Жанр: Шонен-ай, АУ.

Рейтинг: R.

Фендом: One Piece.

Пейринг: ЗоСан... Ну почти.

Отказ от прав: Ну... Мне стыдно, что я сделал с персонажами Оды, да...

От автора: Забив на полноценную школьную АУ пока написал это... Если желание продолжать появится, то это вероятно не последнее в этой АУ... И да, я писать НЕ умею!

Предупреждение: Второстепенными персонажами здесь выступают Суперновы. Они второстепенны и мешать особо не будут! Ждите восьмого марта, чтобы увидеть их в аниме!

* * *

Весна пришла внезапно. Календарь настойчиво твердил, что еще нет и середины февраля, но снег сошел на нет, и солнце время от времени показывалось из-за тяжелых туч. Весна ли это? Голые скелеты деревьев, земля ставшая некой вязью, густые дожди, лужи, - всё напоминало скорее осень...

Санджи не любил такую погоду. Им всегда руководило чувство стиля, а теперь приходилось внимательно следить за тем, чтобы не испачкаться лишний раз.

- Странный ты, кок! Стирку еще никто не отменял!

- Смотрите, кто заговорил! Не ты ли всегда ходишь в одних штанах и футболке?

- Я, кто же еще? Дешево и сердито! Да и стираются они просто! А твои вещи пока загрузишь в машинку, так она и несколько трещин пустить успеет!

Очередная перепалка с Зоро. Ну, кто же их поселил в одну комнату?! Иногда блондину казалось, что у них в комнате установлена видео-камера и за ними вечно кто-то злорадствуя наблюдает...

- На драку нарываешься?! – Одновременно закричали они в два голоса.

Удивительно, но, так или иначе, у них всегда находилось что-нибудь общее.

Если быть откровенным хотя бы с самим собой, то Санджи постоянно был зол на то, как всё сложилось, но никогда не сожалел об этом! Иногда он даже радовался тому, что Зефф отправил его учиться в эту школу...

* * *

Нечто мелкое с силой ударило голову...

- Учти, Зоро, я ведь могу не только мелом кидаться! Поэтому не спи хотя бы на моём уроке!!! - Шанкс за этот год, кажется, изменился намного сильнее, чем за все предыдущие разом взятые. Хотя его можно легко понять, - так званная им "Новая Эра" должна была скоро наступить - его ученики занимались последний год в этой школе.

Бонни показала язык... Предательница! Ну да ладно, отношения с ней не заладились с самого начала...

Да и вообще он не особо ладил с новенькими. Конечно, чтобы поладить с Луффи ему понадобилось несколько минут, с остальными же было сложнее... Раньше он был одиночкой, но, в конце концов, и он проникся командным духом... Проблемой оставалось лишь то, что команду он воспринимал лишь одну, и к другим людям было довольно сложно привыкать.

Иногда Зоро не знал благодарить Коширо-сенсея за то, что тот разрешил ему ехать в эту школу, или проклинать... Хотя тут он перегибал палку - проклясть отца Куины он никак не мог. Тем более его цель всё же оказалась здесь - Михавк, сенсей в местном додзё, оказался единственным противником, которого Зоро пока не мог победить... Что и не удивительно, ведь у Дракуля было всемирное признание, но цель остаётся целью при любых обстоятельствах!

* * *

- Звонил Луффи, звал гулять завтра... - Санджи глянул на спящего, на застеленной кровати, Зоро. - Идешь?

- Кто будет? Нами? Виви? Робин? Бонни? - Никогда не поймешь спит ли зеленноволосый или нет.

- Конечно, все будут! Хотя кто из парней будет - я не знаю... Мне наплевать на них… В такой-то день!

- Ясно.

- Что тебе ясно, Маримо? Ты идешь или как?

- Тебе же всё равно? - Кажись, подколол таки!..

- Ну и ладно! - Несколько удаляющихся шагов и грохот закрывающейся двери.

...или нет?

* * *

Зоро никогда не любил праздники. Свой день рождение не праздновал принципиально... И никому не сознавался когда оно у него - запоминается то легко. Хотя кроме этого в году было достаточно праздников, вроде Нового Года, Двадцать третьего февраля, Восьмого марта, Первого апреля, Дня энергетика... последний его компания тоже справляла, так как их энергетика была правильна, нужна, полезна, если хотите...

Но больше всего он не понимал смысла праздника Святого Валентина...

* * *

Комната три на пять метров - много это или мало? Для жизни наверно маловата, но для разговоров очень удобна. Их кровати стояли вдоль длинных стен ближе к окну, которое было между ними. Стульев не было - парни легко устраивались за небольшой тумбочкой между кроватями, чтобы поесть и с такой ж легкостью отодвигали её подальше за ненадобностью. Сейчас она была отодвинута, и они сидели каждый на своей кровати...

Зоро не знал, издевается ли Санджи над ним, или действительно так сильно был удивлен этому вопросу.

- Ну, знаешь ли... Даже не знаю, как объяснить... Чего тебя вообще на темы такие потянуло? – Блондин, видимо, действительно был в состоянии легкого шока. Тлеющая в руке сигарета говорила о том, что шок еще пройти не успел...

- Не хочешь объяснять и не надо! - Зоро упал на кровать и отвернулся к стенке.

- Принято так! Думаешь мне самому нравиться этот чертов праздник?! - Ну вот, Бровастый завелся.. - У меня ведь сердце разрывается, когда я вижу столько прекрасных девушек в компании с еще кем-то! Эти придурки не понимают что любовь - это не то, что надо показывать один день в году! Раз любишь, то любишь весь год!!!

- Поэтому то ты круглосуточно за Нами и увиваешься?

Ответа не последовало, - видимо Санджи тоже улегся и уткнулся носом в свою стенку.

* * *

Суббота... Вчера была пятница, тринадцатое... Значит...

- Значит я сегодня в комнате сам... - В голове всплывает мысль о выпивке и утро становиться светлым и радостным.

Телефонный звонок.

Взгляд на экран трубки - "Луффи".

Прости, староста, но сегодня меня не будет.

Поход в магазин занимает немного времени... Уже полдень, а на улице ни души - внезапно похолодало и все празднующие уехали в центр города, прятаться по различным развлекательным центрам.

Час, другой, третий... Бутылка, другая, третья... Бывало Зоро жалел, что не мог опьянеть...

Достав из пакета с выпивкой пельмени, он направился на кухню... Редко же он тут бывал, - Санджи его сюда не пускает ведь, сам всю еду готовит на всю общагу! За что его и прозвали коком...

Зоро встряхнул головой, пытаясь выкинуть из головы мысли о глупом блондине... С этими мыслями готовить пельмени - почти богохульство...

Потом как-то веселее не стало... Наблюдение за гонкой минутной стрелки за секундной и расстройство в её проигрыше... Кидание пустыми бутылками по бродячим собакам из окна... Попытки заснуть... Наконец, когда уже достаточно стемнело, Зоро смог себе сознаться, что ему скучно.

* * *

Что это с ними? Франки и Робин не отвечают на звонки? Виви уехала на другой конец города к своему Козе? А Бонни... Лезет к Дрейку, а ведь без толку... Не понимаю! Отказываюсь понимать!!!

Санджи шел по темным, изредка освещенным тусклыми фонарями, улицам центра. Было довольно поздно, людей становилось всё меньше и меньше. Начавшийся через десяток минут дождь лишь разогнал их остатки... Хотя может люди пропали из-за того, что Санджи давно ушел с центра и направлялся непонятно куда по узким темным улочкам...

* * *

Зоро сейчас казалось, что пятница тринадцатого была не вчера, а сегодня... Начавшийся недавно дождь лишь убеждал в этом. Небольшой взгляд по сторонам дал понять лишь одно - он заблудился. "Луффи и компания будет рада меня видеть"! Ага, а как же!.. Пятиэтажки, похожие одна на другую с небольшими магазинчиками по первым этажам, разделенные узкими асфальтированными дорогами... И куда же его занесло?

И что за напасть то такая! Только Санджи ему не хватало... Выслушивать крики насчет собственных топографических умений никак в таком состоянии не хотелось... Стоп! А что кок делает здесь?! Рядом никого из класса больше не видно, значит он один...

Разом дождь усилился.

- О, Зоро... Ты за мной, что ли пришел?.. Зря... Иди обратно...

- Ты пьян. - Внешне Зоро, может, и был спокоен, но никак не внутренне. Бровастый никогда не напивался до такого состояния!

- Конечно же, я пьяаан!.. - Неровными шагами Санджи дошел до Зоро и повис у него на шее. Не ожидая такого, зеленноволосый встал как столб.

- Ну и как это называется?

- Не знаю... И... - Блондин запнулся. - Без тебя было так скууучно! Нами-сан уехала к своей сестре на дачу, и оставила меня в одиночестве! Какой же Валентин без любимой? - Если Санджи сейчас и пустил слезу, то она с легкостью потерялась среди дождевых капель, падающих на его лицо.

Значит, Нами уехала... Говорил же...

- Говорил же тебе, - признайся ты ей нормально! Говорил же, что поздно будет! А ты?!

- Ну вот, Зоро... Ты кричишь на меня... Знаешь, признаться не так просто! Мы уже который год учимся вместе и отлично сдружились... Да, я много раз замечал, что она благосклонней ко мне, чем к кому-либо другому, но как я могу быть уверен, что это не просто дружба?..

- Трус ты.

- ...а теперь обзываешься... А иногда ведь так хочется просто, чтобы ты помолчал и... - Руки крепче обхватили шею, губы приблизились к лицу напротив, легонько коснулись губ...

И получили ответ в несколько раз сильнее. Грубо, неумело, но одновременно так желанно… Обоих охватило странное желание, и, казалось, что весь мир перестал существовать, оставляя их наедине. Лишь ощущение падающих с небес капель удерживало их в реальном мире.

Резким движением они одновременно отстраняются друг от друга, пытаются понять, что с ними произошло только что...

* * *

Санджи не знает действительно ли Зоро хочет сейчас попросить прощения, или нет, но он знает одно - сейчас он поверит всему что связанно с Маримо...

* * *

Завтра всё будет как прежде... День начнется с истерики по поводу найденной пачки пельменей, потом бровастый попрется за покупками, вернется, приготовит свой фирменный завтрак и возьмет очередное обещание не покупать "эту гадость"... Они оба не будут вспоминать об этом вечере, но пока что просто хочется вечно оставаться в этих теплых объятьях...


End file.
